Shenzi, Banzai and ed: Banzai's secret
by terrietont
Summary: Banzai has always had a small crush on Shenzi, now would be the time to admit he likes her. But does she like him?


**This is my second fanfic. Banzai, Shenzi and Ed do not belong to me. Hope you like and it and please favourite!**

The morning of the Serengeti cave, Shenzi woke up feeling hungry. ''Boys it's time for breakfast'' Ed got up and ate his morning bone chuckling to himself. Banzai was tired and just lay back down lazily. ''Uhh I'm tired can't we just go to sleep again?'' Shenzi grabbed banzai from the nose and threw him across the walls. ''You getting up with the rest of us bark breathe!" She exclaimed. Banzai rubbed his head and glared tiredly at Shenzi.

Shenzi looked over the horizon willing to find some prey. ''Ed you see anything?'' ''heeeyooudh'' Ed shrugged trying to say (Not really). ''Well Banzai how 'bout you?'' ''Banzai?'' At that point Banzai was snoring and happily dreaming of lamb roasts. ''BANZAI!"' Barked Shenzi; standing right near Banzai's head. ''You bone necked moron, you supposed to be helping us with the huntin'! ''Uhhh nag nag nag'' He muttered as Shenzi gave him a long angry glare. ''Come on!"

Shenzi dragged Banzai out of the cave, by the time they got out the wildebeest where gathering far away from their reach. ''Great now look at what you did!'' Shenzi snapped. ''Hey it wasn't ma fault'' Banzai answered back.

''Then who's was it?'' Shenzi commented. Ed was now getting annoyed that his friends were fighting for no reason. Ed barked at the slightest aggression. ''What's up with you? Replied Banzai to the look of a furious non-talking hyena.

''Yeah?'' Ed then gave a slimy smile and replied. ''Ehhuooo ehhoouu!"' ''What are you gabbling on about idiot?'' Snapped Shenzi looking very angry and yet embarrassed. ''Yeah that ain't true at all!" answered Banzai Blushing. What did Ed actually say?

That night. Ed was asleep. ''Banzai and Shenzi could not keep their eyes shut. ''Do you feel that cold?'' Replied Banzai wrapping his paws around his body. ''Yeah… Replied Shenzi doing the same.

''Soooo… Banzai whispered. ''Ummmm, did you think about what ed said?'' Banzai looked very sheepish and quite nervous. Shenzi barked quite too loud. ''What? NO! ''Oh okay cool… ''Are you saying you… ''N, n no I… Stuttered Banzai Lost for words. Shenzi could easily hide her shame or feelings when it came to anything. She lay back and tried to shut her eyes. Banzai on the other hand was a dead give away.

Banzai got up beneath the cave floor; he had to tell her. ''Shenzi, you awake?'' He whispered. ''Yes why? Mumbled Shenzi being aggressive, while half sleeping. ''Well I… Banzai took a large Gulp. ''I like you…

The words: ''I like you'' Haunted Shenzi for the rest of the night. ''I like you'' Shenzi considered it a leg go. ''Shut your mouth!" She replied sounding slumberous.

The next morning Shenzi glared at Banzai aggressively while Banzai tried to change the subjects between Shenzi's obnoxious questions about what banzai said. ''So any good meat lately?'' Oh I think I'll stay right here''. Shenzi replied acting more stubborn than usual. '' Okay me too. Exclaimed Banzai. Shenzi suddenly had a change of heart. ''You know what I'll go get breakfast then!"

Shenzi ran off to the pride lands to get some food. Ed looked awkwardly at Banzai. ''Okay, okay it's true I like her! He announced. Ed replied with a questioning chuckle. ''Ehhehhooi? (What are we going to do with her?) ''I don't know Ed''. Banzai replied feeling down. ''Shenzi! He shouted trying to bring her back.

[THE PRIDE LANDS]

Shenzi walked along kicking rocks and growling at trees. ''Who does he think he is to say that''? ''Dumb bone headed moron!"

Timon and Pumbaa were watching for grubs when they heard a familiar voice scratching past them. ''thatstupidmoronofahyenagreeh'' Shenzi mumbled.

''Pumbaa it's a Hyena in the pride lands!'' ''We've got to warn Simba!

Pumbaa looked back at Shenzi and saw her just sitting down peacefully glaring at water.

''Awww timon she looks peaceful'' replied Pumbaa feeling sorry for Shenzi. ''Pumbaa are you crazy, she's a hyena! ''Hyenas kill us!

''But timon she's so depressed and lonely… Pumbaa interrupted. ''Pumbaa Pumbaa!

Shenzi turned around to look at timon. ''What are you looking at" ''Okay I'm so sorry, please don't eat us! Pleaded timon. ''I ain't gonna eat you! She lightly snapped. ''Oh.. really? Answered timon. ''No I don't like meerkats any more…

How' bout warthogs or lions or… Said Pumbaa. ''No I don't eat any of them any more…'' Replied Shenzi trying to shut Pumbaa up. ''But I'm sure she stills eats normal pride land food right?'' ''Sure''. She replied.

Timon and Pumbaa were shocked at the sight of their enemy not caring about killing them…

What was to come next?


End file.
